


Useless Deal

by jamieme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Plans, Gen, Getting Together, Hint of Angst, I love mithian, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Oblivious Merlin, Oblivious gay babies, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Sexuality Awakening, art student! merlin, football player! arthur, is that a thing?, mithian kn o w s, orphan Merlin, pure fluff, there're some small plot holes but like nothing too bad, these are probably too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieme/pseuds/jamieme
Summary: Arthur chewed his lip. “What if I never get  kissed?” He says quickly.+they make a deal. If they don’t have their first kiss by the time they’re twenty five, they’ll just kiss each other. Fortunately, they don’t have to wait that long.





	Useless Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this is based on a prompt I saw on tumblr! I kinda strayed from it I think?  
> anyway, this is my first fanfic posted on here and my first merthur fanfic! I love them so much, I’m crying rn from just talking about how much I love them. I hope you guys enjoy this!

  They had made an agreement at age 12.

 

  Arthur had been lying on the grass, taking in the sun, and catching his breath after his football practice. His teammates had been talking about their girlfriends and kissing. They were all so used to it. Arthur has never even a had a friend that’s a girl (Morgana doesn’t count since she’s his sister, they _had_ to get along).

 

  “What if- what- never mind,” He had started.

 

   “What? No, tell me.” Merlin asked, next to him.

  He was also lying on the grass. Legs and arms spread out and eyes closed against the bright sun. He looked so… free.

 

   Arthur didn’t know what that felt like. Well, obviously he did. But. Sometimes he felt trapped in his future. Football, studies, some fancy university, taking over the business. He supposed it should feel nice to have a future planned out.

 

  If only it was the future he wanted.

 

   “Tell meee.” Merlin whined, lazily pushing against Arthur’s arm.

 

  Merlin had been his best friend since he would remember. They met at daycare and had stayed together throughout elementary and middle school. There was no one Arthur could trust more.

 

   Arthur chewed his lip. “What if I never get my first kiss?” He says quickly.

 

   There was a long silence.

 

   “It’s stupid. I know. I’m just-”

 

   “No, no. I mean, it’s not _stupid_.” Merlin shook his head, “It’s just… dumb.”

 

   Arthur glared, “Really? Thanks, you dumbass.” He said sarcastically.

 

    “I just mean- you’re Arthur Pendragon! Of course you’re gonna get your first kiss! Honestly I’m kind of surprised you already hadn’t. But that’s okay. You’ve got plenty of years. I’m sure you’ll find some nice girl to date. Although I guess if she wants to kiss _and_ date _you_. Well. There’s probably something wrong. I mean, you can be su-”

 

   “Merlin?”

 

   “Yeah?”

 

   “Shut up.”

 

   Merlin laughed. “Whatever you say, your highness.” He looked at Arthur with a smirk.

 

   “Don’t call me that.” Arthur pouted, still staring at the sky. He wasn’t royalty, he was just… rich.

 

   “Okay but seriously. Are you that worried about not being kissed?” Merlin asked, there was a change in his voice that Arthur couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

    Arthur could only nod. It was kind of embarrassing, now that he thinks about it.

    Merlin rolled over to look straight at Arthur. There was grass in his hair, yellow straw standing out against the black curls. His bright blue eyes filled with mischief.

 

    “Let’s make a deal.”

 

    “What are y-”

 

    “I promise! It’s a good deal.”

 

    Arthur only groaned.

 

   “Look. If neither of one of us gets kissed at least once by the time we’re… twenty-five… we’ll just be each other’s first kiss!”

 

  Arthur almost choked, “What?! How is _that_ a good deal?!” He cried out.

 

    “C’mon. I mean I doubt you’ll even make sixteen without kissing someone so there’s really nothing to worry about.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

 

   Arthur gave Merlin deadpan look.

 

   Merlin rolled back onto his back with a scoff, “You said you were worried!”

 

    Sometimes, Arthur questioned the intelligence of his best friend.

 

     “Fine.” Arthur finally said between gritted teeth.

 

    Merlin immediately sat up with a surprised grin. “Really?” He laughed, “Wait till Morgana hears this!”

 

     Arthur sat up at that. No way. _No, no way._

 

   “Merlin. If you tell Morgana a _word_ of this agreement, I will- I will sell your entire collection of rocks or stones or whatever the fuck they are.” He gave Merlin the most threatening glare he could give to Merlin.

 

     “My crystals!” Merlin gasped.

 

   Arthur glared more. “Promise you won’t tell anybody.”

 

    “Hm, but what if-”

 

   “Please?” It was embarrassing how desperate Arthur’s voice had sounded.

 

   Merlin looked at him, the sun rays making his eyes look golden, and his hair ruffling on his forehead in the gentle wind. He smiled, and Arthur knew he could trust him with this too.

 

    “I promise.”

 

+

+

+

 

   “ _Mer_ lin. Where. The fuck. Is my jacket?”

 

    Merlin walked into Arthur’s room with a blanket wrapped around him. He was staying over at Arthur’s house (Uther’s, really) for the whole week since his foster parents had gone on a business trip and didn’t want to leave him alone in the house.

 

   “What? Why should _I_ know?” Merlin scowled.

 

   They were eighteen now, about to graduate and ready to _leave_ this city. Both of them had planned to go to the same college together and live together in an apartment. They were best friends. Of course that’s how it was going to be. Nothing could really come between them. Merlin never doubted it.

 

   Okay, maybe sometimes he did.

 

  “ _Because._ You always take my sweatshirt and my other clothes!” Arthur threw his hands up.

 

     “Oh whatever.” Merlin scratched his head.

 

   Then after a moment of thinking, “Oh, wait.”

 

   Arthur looked at him with a looks that said _I-told-you-so_.

 

    Merlin raised his hands up in surrender, “It’s probably in the den. It’s cold in there.”

 

   Arthur scoffed, “Do I look like I care?”

 

    “Why are you always such a prat?” Merlin asked pointedly.

 

   “I’m never a prat, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur retorts while heading toward the den.

 

  Merlin followed absentmindedly, then noticed what Arthur was wearing. Dark snug jeans with a buttoned up shirt and very nice shoes. He looked.. really handsome. Merlin tried his best not to stare at his best _friend_ ’s ass. “And why are you dressed so nice? Where’re you going?”

 

     Arthur doesn’t look at him when he answers, “On a date.” He puts on his jacket and looks at Merlin with a smirk. “Of course _you_ wouldn’t know what that’s like.”

 

   “Hey! _You’re_ the dollophead! Which is why I’m so surprised you have date!” Merlin protests.

 

    “You know, you’re a guest, you can’t really talk to your host like that,” Arthur tsks, “And that doesn’t sound like a real word.”

 

     “Yeah, well if my _host_ weren’t such an absolute prat, maybe I’d be nicer.” Merlin grins.

 

     “Anyway, what’s- what’s the girl like?” Merlin asked, forcing himself not to sound disappointed. It was just a date. “What stupid thing did you do that made her think you were worth going on a date with?”

 

      “I’ll have you know, _she_ came up to _me_. I’m literally a babe magnet.”

 

     “That’s probably the most disgusting thing you’ve ever said. Please don’t ever say that again.”

 

      Arthur rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Anyway, she’s really pretty. Beautiful. And she’s really nice and funny. You should meet her, I’m sure you guys would be great friends.”

 

    Merlin swallows his heartbroken feelings; he couldn’t afford to sound jealous. “I’m sure. But who knows if she’ll want to stay with you after tonight.” Merlin managed to say with a grimacing face. It hurt to think of Arthur dating a girl. Or anyone other than him, for that matter.

 

     “Oh c’mon. You don’t really think it’s going to go that bad?” Arthur frowned, seeming to grow concerned, “I mean, if a dumbass like you can see how bad it’s going to go, maybe I should just…”

 

     _Yes! Yes, just stay here and forget about that girl and just- just don’t go!_ Merlin wanted to play it off as something funny and logical, but he wouldn’t and it wasn’t. He was a good friend before anything else.

 

    “No, no. I really don’t think it’ll go that bad. Maybe you’ll _finally_ get your first kiss, you loser.” Merlin cursed himself for mentioning a kiss. He didn’t want Arthur to remember their deal from years ago. “Besides, you’re not that much of a prat to stand her up or postpone your first date.”

 

   “ _Mer_ lin. We’ve been through this, I’m _never_ a prat. Get it through your mostly empty head.” Arthur said, but he was joking, though, about Merlin’s head. Well, at least Merlin hoped he was.

 

    “And how do you know I haven’t kissed someone before?” Arthur asked as he grabbed his car keys and his wallet.

 

      “Because you’re a clotpole and there’s no way someone would’ve _wanted_ to kiss you.” Merlin answered without thinking. _Don’t go. Don’t go._

 

       Arthur scoffed for what seemed like the billionth time. “Whatever. _You’re_ the clotpole. I’ll see you later, don’t want to keep Mithian waiting.” And with that he left.

 

     Merlin was left staring at the closed wooden front doors.

 

      _Mithian?_ Merlin recognized the name, a girl in his AP studio art class. She’s one of the best artists in that class. And she was _really_ pretty with her pale skin and perfect eyebrows. And nice. And funny and smart. And fuck. Merlin really didn’t stand a chance. Not that he ever did. Even if Arthur wasn’t straight.

 

     Merlin groaned, glad that he was alone in the house. Morgana was out with Gwen, and Uther was staying overnight at his office to finish some last things for a conference.

 

      He went back to the den. It was his favorite place in the house. Surrounded by books and the giant windows that let the sunlight in. It helped him think. He wishes he could live there.

 

    Arthur would never _romantically_ like Merlin. Merlin is just the gay dumbass who fell in love with his straight best friend. But Merlin couldn’t help it. Being Arthur’s friend had let him see the _real_ Arthur Pendragon. He wasn’t a self-entitled rich snob or a jerkface, not on purpose at least.

 

    Arthur was kind, and open-minded, and brave, and everything that Merlin likes. And Merlin has also seen Arthur when he was at his lowest, and Merlin still loves him. And that’s not even counting how fucking beautiful Arthur is. With his golden fluffy hair, and his light blue eyes, and his perfect jawline and-

 

   Merlin slapped himself with both hands.

 

   Arthur was getting a girlfriend and Merlin needed to get over this stupid crush. It was overdue by five years.

 

   Ever since they made that stupid deal when they were twelve, Merlin had always wished Arthur would never get a girlfriend. He had been half-joking at the time, but as they grew up, Merlin realized that he didn’t really want to kiss anyone but Arthur. But he couldn’t expect the same from Arthur, obviously. He was literally on a date with a beautiful girl.

 

    Then Merlin’s thoughts crept into the plans of their future. What if Arthur and Mithian really hit it off? What if Arthur just leaves Merlin? What is Merlin supposed to do? He has no one but Arthur.

   Well there was also Gwen, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine, and all the others but… it was Arthur and Merlin’s future. Together. Right? Or maybe it was good that they would separate. Allow Merlin time away from Arthur to stop his stupid gay feelings.

 

    Merlin sighed. He got himself into this mess. If only Gaius were here. Or his mom. He missed them.

 

      Arthur was right. Merlin _is_ the clotpole.

 

    

+

+

+

 

 

     _Merlin was right. This date is a total disaster,_ Arthur thought bitterly as he chugged some more water to avoid talking.

 

    “So… you’re gay?” Mithian asked.

 

   Arthur promptly choked and spit out his water. _What the fuck._

 

“Oh geez, sorry! I was joking! I’m sorry!” Mithian apologized, handing Arthur handfuls of napkins.

 

   When Arthur finally stopped coughing, he asked, “Why would you think that?”

  Mithian shrugged her dainty shoulders, “There's a long list of guys who want to go on a date with me, but you don’t even seem really interested in me.”

 

    _Wow, that sounds… pretty arrogant._ Arthur thinks, trying not to widen his eyes at how easy he’s been found out. _Is that what he sounds like to Merlin when he talks about being his friend?_

 

Arthur never means it though. Merlin is his best friend no matter what. They were always there for each other, and they planned everything together.

 

  Arthur guesses it does sound kind of gay when he says that they have a future together, but Arthur has always imagined his arm around a girl’s waist. But it was the future he _wanted._

 

 Although, Arthur guesses, a girl would be uncomfortable with Arthur always being around Merlin. And Arthur had promised Merlin that a girl wouldn’t be able to come between them. Merlin didn’t need more people leaving him.

 

     “So, _are_ you gay? I mean, I’m not homophobic or anything-”

 

     “I am _not_ gay.” Arthur cut her off. “I am definitely not gay.”

 

   Mithian raised an eyebrow. “What about Merlin?”

 

    Arthur was confused, “What does Merlin have to do with anything?”

 

   “Isn’t he, like, in love with you or something?”

 

   Arthur was glad he wasn’t drinking water this time. Why the heck were they talking _Mer_ lin on their date?

 

     “No. He’s just my friend.” Arthur said uncomfortably. He never imagined his arm around Merlin’s waist.

 

      “I’m not sure he thinks it that way.”

 

       “How would _you_ know?” Arthur said more harshly than he intended to. But how would some random girl know Merlin better than Arthur? He’s sure he would know if Merlin were in love with someone. And Merlin _wasn’t._

 

       “Cuz he- well, whatever. I’m sure you love him too.”

 

        “I don’t! I’m straight!” Arthur felt stupid for arguing, “The only reason I’m not.. _interested_ in dating you is because I can’t leave Merlin alone!”

 

   A long silence followed.

 

    “You are _so_ gay for Merlin.” Mithian smirked.

 

     Arthur sighed. _Am I?_

 

  He’d always thought Merlin was attractive, yes. But that was normal! He thinks other guys are attractive too…

 

_Oh god,_ Arthur realizes with dread, _I’ve been gay this whole time._

 

Arthur dropped his head on his hands. _This is a complete disaster. I can’t be gay! I’m on a date with a girl! I liked this girl!_

 

He lifts up his head, “But I like girls too. I’m on a date with you!”

 

     Mithian only shrugged, “You could be bisexual or pansexual or any other orientation. Sexuality is really a fluid thing.”

 

   Arthur stared at her in disbelief. Why the fuck was he talking about his sexuality with a girl he just met? This was supposed to be the start of _their_ relationship!

 

    “I have to go.” Arthur managed through a dry throat.

 

      “Okay.” _Now,_ Mithian started to look concerned. “Being gay isn’t bad. I hope you know that.” She calls a waiter and pays the bill.

 

Arthur is too shocked to stop her. “I could’ve-”

 

    She waves off his protests, “It’s alright, I wanted to,” Mithian picks up her small purse and stands up, “I hope whoever you’re in love with is good to you, Arthur Pendragon.” And she leaves. Arthur was supposed to drive her home, it was 8:32 pm!

 

    Arthur stays in the booth another minute.

 

_What the fuck just happened._

 

_+_

 

    He’s driving down the street when he remembers the agreement he and Merlin had made six years ago.

 

     _“If neither of one of us gets kissed at least once by the time we’re twenty-five, we’ll just be each other’s first kiss!”_

 

It was stupid. Arthur knew that at the time. And he knew that what he really was asking wasn’t about having his first kiss.

 

    But the more Arthur thought about it, the more Arthur accepted his... feelings for Merlin.

 

    Was he really in love? Did he really want to kiss _Merlin_?

 

      _Yes._ Arthur sighed. He really did want to.

 

    It was hard to explain, but he guesses he’s always felt an attraction towards Merlin. Another reason why he never actually had a girlfriend.

 

    Had he subconsciously been saving his first kiss until he was twenty-five? Probably.

 

      Stupid Merin with his inky black hair and his beautiful blue eyes and his bright grin and his perfect cheekbones and his adorable ears. Had Arthur always thought of Merlin this way?

 

     Brave, selfless Merlin. They were best friends for fuck’s sake!

 

     And Mithian couldn’t guarantee that Merlin liked him back. Merlin could very well be straight or just be in love with another guy.

 

  He tried not to think of the tone Merlin had while making The Agreement.

 

   Before he realized it, he was already at his house. The light in the den was on, and Arthur’s heart beat faster.

 

    He willed himself not to run to the front door. He was still outside and everyone would see him. What would his father think?

 

   His father. _Fuck!_ Arthur has totally forgotten about him. Not that he mattered much in this topic. But his father would never approve of Arthur’s feelings for Merlin.

 

    Arthur found himself not caring what his father thought when he found Merlin curled up with a blanket in the soft chair reading a book.

 

     _Fuuuuuuuuck._ Arthur is very much in love with Merlin. He is right there, and he is perfect.

 

     Taking a step towards Merlin, the floor creaked a bit. This made Merlin look up.

 

    Merlin smiled, and _god the thrill I feel when he smiles isn’t just blind happiness,_ “How’d the date go?”

 

      _Date?_

 

“Did you drive Mithian home?”

 

      _Mithian?_ Oh, right. The disaster date.

 

    “No.” Arthur said, walking closer to Merlin. “She left before I could set up a second date.”

 

   Merlin looked shocked. _And is that relief in his eyes?_

 

“It’s probably because you were being a prat.”

 

    “Not that I would’ve anyway.” Arthur says with a smile.

 

      “What? Was _she_ the prat? I doubt it.” Merlin answered, went back to reading his book.

 

    “No.” Now Arthur was definitely too close to Merlin. Merlin looked up at Arthur, and he could feel his breath on his chin.

 

      “Because I realized I liked someone else.” Arthur finished, trying to tell Merlin that it was _him_ with his eyes. That Arthur was so very in love with Merlin, and he really wanted to kiss him.

 

    Merin let out an awkward laugh, “I’m sure whoever you like is very lucky. Wouldn’t wish it on anyone.” Now there was definitely a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

    Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at how _oblivious_ Merlin is being. Merin was the smart one! Why was it taking him so long to see what Arthur meant?

 

   “I don’t know.” Arthur said carefully, “Tell me Merlin, do you feel lucky?”

 

     Merlin gasped and his eyes widen. He jerked back in surprise, almost falling out of the chair.

 

   Luckily, Arthur caught him with his arm around his waist.  

 

     “I’m- I’m not- you- but-” Merlin spluttered, his cheeks flaming pink.

 

     “Can I kiss you?” Arthur asked. It would be embarrassing if Merlin really didn’t like him.

 

    A few more moments of blubbering, then a breathless,

 

     “ _Yes._ ”

 

   The kiss was breathtaking and soft and warm and everything Arthur had thought it would be. Merlin’s lips were chapped but Arthur loved it. Arthur loved _him_.

 

    When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other a few seconds before they went back to kissing.

 

  

+

 

     “Wait, did you figure out you liked me _during_ the date? What did you tell Mithian?” Merlin asked, looking up at Arthur.

 

   Merlin was currently on Arthur’s lap, surrounded by Arthur’s arms, on the couch watching a movie. It was late and Morgana still wasn’t back so they were still waiting for her. And now that Merlin has been hugged by Arthur, cuddles were now a necessity to his daily routine.

 

     “Um,” Arthur looked ashamed, “Actually, Mithian told me.”

 

     Merlin blinked. “What.”

 

   “Yeah, I guess I didn’t seem too interested and the only conclusion she could come up with that wouldn’t hurt her ego was that I’m gay. Which, is true. I mean, I don’t really- I mean, I’ve liked girls. But I like _you_ more.”

 

    Blushing, Merlin held back from kissing Arthur again. His lips were probably red and bruised from before, and he didn’t want Arthur to think he was weird for wanting to kiss him all the time.

 

   “You clotpole.” Merlin said instead.

 

    Then Arthur looks at him, his blue eyes filled with affection directed at _him. Arthur liked Merlin!_ Merlin felt like screaming. Again.

 

      “Can I kiss you again?” Arthur asks.

 

   Merlin responds with his hands gently behind Arthur’s neck, guiding their lips together.

 

    This was everything Merlin could hope for. Arthur’s lips on his, their future together, and the fact that nothing could come between them.

 

    _Guess the agreement was useless after all._

 

   


End file.
